Nevermind Her
by theoneafter
Summary: She was loved, once.


**A|N**

 **Here we go with a new story! I haven't decided yet if I am going to abandon "Broken Stone," There might be chapters up eventually. So this chapter is only going to be a background, given there will be a point of view change in the next chapter.**

 **A few things to keep in mind for this story...**

 **-Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin's father-**

 **-Wendy will have never existed-**

 **-Peter pan was never Malcom-**

 **and...**

 **-The Storybrooke crew will be featured eventually, most likely toward the middle of the story-**

 **HERE WE GO!**

Balefire sat by the fire, sketching out an out-of-place image of an animal he saw out the window earlier that morn. The fireplace behind him kept him nice and warm, also keeping his ink smooth. His little sister, Daniella, sat right next to him inspired by his expert hand. She, too, tried to recreate his amazing drawings but given the fact she was only seven years old, couldn't.

Baelfire chuckled slightly watching Daniella curiously watch him and mimic his movements on her own parchment.

The two heard the creaking of their hand-made door and prompted their heads up from their drawings.

"Bae?"

Daniella smiled nimbly as their father walked into the cabin. Baelfire kept a knowing, anxious glance clear on his face. This didn't seem to pass the minds of herself and their father.

Their father walked closer, confidently displaying a small dagger, its handle colorfully plastered with red and black jewels, its tip painted in gold. "A present."

Baelfire looked down at Daniella but then back up at their father. Daniella continued smiling, overjoyed at the fact her Papa was home at last.

"Something to sharpen your coal with," Their father flaunted assertively. He placed it impactfully atop the table in which the siblings were sitting at. Bae eyed it nervously as Daniella looked at it with astonishment picking at her eyes.

Baelfire gently grabbed and tipped the handle of the beautiful dagger and looked up at his father. "Where did you get it?"

Their father smiled. "Oh, a man who no longer needed it."

Bae was silent for a short moment. "You mean taken it from a man who couldn't pay you."

Daniella sighed and spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the obvious tension between her brother and father. "Papa?"

"Papa!" Baelfire started. "I told you, I don't want any more gifts from the people you terrorize." He pushed it off the table harshly, a disgusted look covering his face. It landed with a loud clank.

Their father looked down in defeat but quickly retorted as a new idea came into mind. "Then what do you want?" He asked, partially ashamed as Bae had pointed out his terroristic behavior yet again. "Tell me, son, what would make you happy?"

Baelfire intolerantly stood up from the table, causing Daniella to wince. She subsided with a frown, knowing exactly what would happen next in this everlasting exchange.

"To leave this place," He paced angrily to the other room, cautiously followed by their father, and Daniella after she pondered intervening. "I'm tired of staying in this hobble, all the time."

Their father dwelled on his comment for a second. "Well, that's easy to fix!" He began, almost positive his next response would spark both his son and daughter's interest. "How about a castle? I can build you a palace so magnificent, it's shadow would blanket the countryside."

Daniella briefly let her eyes light up in thought, remembering the many stories her older brother told her about Snow White and her glorious home.

"That's not what I meant," Baelfire snapped, dragging Daniella out of her daydream. "I want to go out, have friends, see the world beyond these four walls. Papa! Why can't you just trust me to do that?"

Daniella turned forlornly to her brother. He was right, neither of them had friends beyond the cabin. They didn't get to go to school with the other children of the village. They never got to leave their home.

"I do trust you, Bae," He smiled. "It's others I can't."

Baelfire looked down at his sister, only to meet the same sad eyes looking back up at him. He grabbed her small hand in comfort.

"You see," Their father started up again, noticing his children's crestfallen expressions. "I have many enemies beyond that door. And once you leave, any one of them could hurt you." Their father reached out at attempt to console his son, but Baelfire moved his arm away.

"You sure that's the only reason?" Bae dimed in thought and headed toward the door, letting go of Daniella's hand. "Cause maybe what you're really worried about is that if I leave, I may never come back."

Daniella considered the eye-opener of her brother leaving for good. "Bae?" She asked, almost completely hushed.

Baelfire looked down at Daniella, with a look of combined guilt and anger. He stormed off to another room of the cabin.

"No, no, I'm worried about your safety!" Their father started, following him into the next room. "This is the best place for you I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he looked behind himself, noticing his daughter slightly tearing up by the door. "Either of you."

| line break |

The Dark One opened the door of his small home satisfyingly. "I was thinking, only a king could live in a castle," He waved around a gleaming golden crown around in the air, silently displaying its extravagant features. "So why don't you try this on for size?"

His confidence came to a halt as he noticed his daughter staring blankly out the window.

"Daniella?" He asked, causing her to turn around. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of tear streaks on her face.

"What happened?" He questioned again, dropping the crown and rushing in front of Daniella, crouching down to meet her level.

"He's gone," She sniffled. The Dark One whispered small, soothing words to her as he wiped tears from her cheeks with the pads of his rough thumbs.

"Don't worry," He whispered, hiding the malice undertone of his words. "We are going to find him. And whoever took him, is going to pay."

Daniella didn't notice the dark gleam in her father's eyes as he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door.

| line break |

"Alright, now listen," A man began, standing atop a crate tower the other villagers. "We'll start organizing search parties right away."

"You think you can hide him from me?"

Rumpelstiltskin entered in dramatically, his daughter close in tow. The people of the village filched backed on instinct. "Where's my son?!"

Daniella winced as her father ripped his hand from hers, using it to point accusingly at the village folk.

"He's not here, Dark One," The same man started up again, attempting to spare the lives of innocent people being dragged into false accusations. "I swear!"

"Don't lie to me!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled ear-piercingly, making his daughter flinch again in response. "Magic has to lead me to this rat-hole of a town, his trail ends here, in Hamlet. I know you're hiding him from me."

"Papa," Daniella pleaded, edging closer from him, attempting to hold his hand. He snapped it away once again.

"No," The man spoke up. "No, we're not. Many of our children went missing last night. Lured from their beds by some sort of, unholy music."

The Dark One tensed. "What kind of music?"

"From a pipe," He said quietly. "Only the children could hear it. Some of them tried telling their parents, but no one believed them. They were sent back to bed. And this morning, they were gone."

Daniella heard the muffled cries of women behind her.

"And who was playing it?" Her father asked, as if flabbergasted they hadn't told him yet.

"No one saw his face," The man walked forward. "Only a figure, hidden by a pied cloak of multi-colored patches. Leading the children from their homes and into the forest."

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward intimidatingly, causing the man to step back.

"Don't you see? It has to be the same man who has taken your son."

The Dark One tensed again. "Then whoever this- Pied Piper- is, he's about to play his last note."

| line break |

The night was dark and cold for Hamlet, almost as if it was adapting to the events about to unravel it.

Rumpelstiltskin and Daniella watched the sky quietly from the roof of their tavern.

Daniella took a specific interest in the flames of the torches below them. She watched as each took their own dance.

A sudden deafening, an alluring sound came from the blow them, causing both to snap their heads up in response. They both noticed the clicking of locks coming from windows of the different cabins, all which held boys now assisting each other in climbing out.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Daniella's hand and beamed them down from the roof. He dragged her hurriedly toward the forest, following the path of boys who escaped from their homes. As they edged closer to the think woods, Rumpelstiltskin slowed down to a creeping pace, careful not to let the source of the music notice their appearance.

After seeing the innocent sight of boys dancing around a large bonfire, Rumpelstiltskin crouched down to Daniella.

"Stay here," He whispered.

Daniella sighed but nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded back at her and stood up, ready to find his son and bring him home. He searched the boys, carefully noting and approaching each one, attempting to find Baelfire. He was disgusted at the sight of the boys bending to the will of the captivating music.

"Bae!" He yelled, trudging through the overjoyed boys. "Bae!"

Then, Rumpelstiltskin saw it. A figure laced in a brown cloak of misplaced colors. He held a pipe to his lips, carefully playing each note. His face was indeed covered by a hood, leaving only the pipe visible. Rumpelstiltskin scoffed and approached the figure. Striving to make an intimidating impression, he appeared behind him, grabbing the pipe from his hands. Rumpelstiltskin snapped it in half.

"Where's my son, Piper?"

The figure turned around, his cloak remaining around his features. "Is that what they're calling me?"

Rumpelstiltskin was silent for a moment, taking in the sudden familiarity of the voice. The figure removed his cloak inventively. "We both know who I really am."

The Dark one edged back in fear.

"It's been a long time, laddie," Peter Pan spoke. "Glad you could make the show."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed pan nervously, still in shock of the sudden outburst of accustomed memories.

"Oh, surprised to see me, Rumple? Well, I don't blame you. I'm a little surprised myself."

Pan took a threatening step closer, removing the gap between them. "look who's all grown up and become The Dark One. Good for you."

"What are you doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked through gritted teeth.

"Well," Pan began. "It's lonely in Neverland. The only friends I have are the boys who visit in their dreams. But they can't stay. The boys I take back with me will."

Rumpelstiltskin caught on to his implication. "You're here for my son."

"I am."

"It's going to take a lot more than a magic pipe, to take my son."

"The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it. Boys who feel unloved, who feel lost."

Pan paused. "I guess that's why you can hear it, Rumple. Isn't it?"

Rumpelstiltskin ground his teeth. "Don't pretend to know me, you don't. Not anymore."

"Oh, I think I do. Beneath all that power, you are nothing more than an unloved, lonely, Lost Boy."

Pan took a breath. "Hey, I like the sound of that. That's what I'll call my new group of friends," he turned to the bonfire. "The Lost Boys. Has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"You can call them whatever you want, my son will not be a part of it."

"Oh, he's already a part of it. The question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?"

Pan slurred off his words when he noticed a little girl timidly approaching them.

"Papa?" She whispered, grabbing Rumpelstiltskin's hand gently. "I'm scared."

"Who is this?" Pan asked maliciously, crouching down to Daniella's eye level. She hid shyly behind her father's leg, causing Pan to smirk. He stood back up.

"Touch her and you'll never see that precious island of yours ever again," Rumpelstiltskin snarled evilly, taking a step in front of his daughter.

"Oh, I understand you're upset," Pan smirked. "Every parent's work fear is their child to be taken away from them. But that's not yours, is it Rumple?"

Daniella looked up at her father, grabbing Pan's attention. "No. You're not afraid Baelfire will be taken away from you, you're afraid he'll leave."

"No," Daniella whispered, inaudible.

"After all," Pan smirked. "Being abandoned it what you're good at, isn't it? Everyone you've ever know has left, haven't they? Like Bae's mother, Milah. Not to mention your own father. Why should Baelfire be any different?"

"No," Daniella spoke slightly louder to her father. "Bae wouldn't leave us."

"Or would he?" Pan interrupted loudly. "Well, let's find out then, shall we? You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you. If he wants to stay, I'll leave and never return. Deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin's voice turned to a low whisper. "I don't have to make any deals with you."

"But, why wouldn't you? If you're so sure he'll stay."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the group of boys dancing around the bonfire. He snapped his head in all different directions, searching for the one who belonged to him. Pan noticed his inability to complete the task.

"You don't even recognize him, do you- "

"There!" Daniella pointed to one of the boys in the far-left corner. Her, herself barely recognized him, but the time she had spent with him adapted to him, giving her a positive recognition.

"Playing with other boys, out in the world. He's happy Rumple. That's why you can't recognize him."

Rumpelstiltskin ignored his comment and him and his daughter rushed to Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the neck of his mask gently and pulled it off. "Bae?"

Once his face was revealed, Daniella gasped. "Bae? Are you okay?" She asked frantically, running to his side.

Baelfire looked down at Daniella but back up at his father. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I know you think I don't care about you son, but I do. And I'm here to prove it."

"How?" Bae interrupted.

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated.

"Go ahead, Rumple," Pan said from behind them.

He hesitated a little while longer but suddenly grabbed Daniella's wrist and Bae's forearm.

"Papa!" Bae yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you," Rumpelstiltskin responded simply, using his magic to beam them back to the tavern.

"You are going to regret not taking my deal!" Were the last words they all heard before they were standing warm by a candle-lit cabin.

"Don't touch me!" Bae yelled, pushing his father off of him. "Get away!"

"It's alright now, Bae," His father attempted to console. "You're safe."

"Safe? I was never in danger. The Piper was my friend!"

"He may have wanted you to think that. But, you must believe me. He wanted to hurt you."

"Why? Who is he? Another person you abused with your power?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. "His name is Peter Pan. I've known him since I was a boy. Growing up, we were incredibly close."

"So, you're saying he's immortal too," Baelfire concluded.

"He wasn't always. He went to a place called Neverland. He betrayed me, Bae. He can't be trusted."

"What happened?" Bae asked softly.

"All that matters is that he fooled me for a long time before I actually saw his true nature. And it is darker and more dangerous than you should ever be exposed to."

Baelfire turned around. "He can't be any worse than you."

"I had to protect you, Bae! I didn't have a choice."

Bae turned back around to face his father. "Stop lying, because I know what you did! I know about the deal Pan offered you. He said all you had to do was ask me if I wanted to come home!"

"He told you?"

"He said then, I'd now if you really trusted me. If you really cared."

"No, please, Bae," Daniella started.

"You didn't need to. I would have chosen to come home, I would have chosen you! If only you asked. Maybe we could have found a way to be a family again."

"We can be," Rumpelstiltskin said softly.

Baelfire went to the door. Daniella ran after him. "Please, Bae! Don't go!" She yelled.

He shut the door behind him.

"No," Daniella whispered. "No, no, no, no, please!"

She crumpled to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

"Daniella," Rumpelstiltskin whispered consolingly. "Come on."

He reached out his hand to help his daughter up, but she flinched away and stood up on instinct, grabbing the hem of her small dress. "Get away from me!"

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback. Daniella was always so sweet, always so trusting. She was one of the few who still believed in him. She never showed any clear fear of him, though he knew at times she was frightened. Daniella was so young, so innocent.

"Daniella, I'm not going to hurt you," Rumpelstiltskin reached forward, but she stepped back again.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled again.

Daniella ran up the stairs of the small tavern and slammed the door to her room.

| line break |

Later that night, Daniella crept down the stairs of her home, careful not to make any noise. She eyed the door nervously but continued. And there she sat, for the remainder of the night, eventually falling asleep against the door frame.

| line break |

The door creaked open, allowing the bright daylight to enter in the dark tavern. As it hit her face, Daniella opened her eyes slightly, the light shining directly in them. She sat up, questioning the open door.

And then she saw it, Baelfire walking slowly in through the door.

Daniella gasped and stood up fast.

"Bae?" She asked softly.

"Daniella," He sighed in relief.

The two shared a heartfelt embrace, Daniella never wanting to let go.

"Baelfire," She whispered. "I thought I lost you."

Bae pulled back. "What, no. Daniella- "

"Baelfire. You left. I thought you were never coming back."

Bae sighed. "I would never leave you here."

Daniella smiled. "I know."

"Bae?"

The two prompted their heads up at the sound of their father's voice. He walked down the stairs toward them, his face still amazed at what he saw.

"You came back."

Baelfire sighed and picked up Daniella. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked silently up the stairs, Baelfire exchanging an annoyed glance with his father as they passed.

| line break – 4 years later |

Daniella, now eleven years old, and her brother were playing with the ball they fashioned earlier that day. It was a simple thing, just leather, and string. They were kicking it and throwing it gently to each other, enjoying the beautiful weather outside their tavern.

The ball went over Daniella's head. "I got it," She said over to Baelfire.

She turned around and went to grab a ball. Little to her knowledge, there was a mule-lead cart crossing her path.

"Daniella, watch out!" Bae yelled.

Before she noticed what she was doing, Daniella fell in front of the cart.

"Hey, girl!" The man leading the mule yelled. Daniella scrambled up and steadied herself. "What are you doing in the middle of the road?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hey, hey I know you," The man's face was overwhelmed with panic. "It's fine, it's fine, it was the donkey's fault. Do you want a chicken? Or some eggs…"

"No, it's alright."

Baelfire walked up to his sister and the man. He grabbed Daniella's hand. "We should just get going."

"What is going on?"

All the villagers, including Daniella and Baelfire, turned their head to see Rumpelstiltskin heading toward them on the road.

"It's nothing," Started the man. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going, but, she says she's fine!"

"Papa," Daniella interrupted, leaning toward him and looking him in the eye. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have run into the road, I was being foolish and ran into the cart."

Baelfire walked up to them. "Papa, she's fine."

"Are you sure, Daniella?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Yes, I'm fine," She smiled weakly.

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. "Well I suppose it won't happen again," He said directed to the man.

"No," Baelfire, Daniella, and the man said in unison.

"Then what's that?"

Rumpelstiltskin pointed down to Daniella's arm, which was scraped and laced in fresh blood.

"It's nothing," Daniella started.

"It's nothing!" Repeated the man anxiously.

"Uh-uh," Rumpelstiltskin tusked. "Don't. Bother."

With that, The Dark One used his magic, embedding the man into a cloud of purple smoke. Once it subsided, all that was left was a snail. Earning several gasps from the crowd, Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward.

"No, Papa. Please, no," Daniella begged. "I'm fine! See," She grabbed his arm. "Look! I'm fine!"

Rumpelstiltskin ignored her and walked forward toward the snail maliciously. He raised his foot over it.

"No Papa!"

With that he crushed the snail beneath his boot, once again earning gasps and cries of terror from the other villagers. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Daniella and Bae's shoulders and led them back to the tavern.

Once they arrived, the two children shrugged off their father's grip on their arms. Daniella sat down at the table, rolling up the sleeves of her tattered dress.

"You killed that man," Said Baelfire, heading toward the wardrobe on the other side if the room.

"Your sister was hurt. Speaking of which…"

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the table and hovered his hand over Daniella's arm. It began to glow a bright indigo.

"No," Daniella said, moving his hand with her other arm. "I don't want magic," She spoke gently. "It's just a scrape."

"This will heal it," Rumpelstiltskin said, prodding his hand.

"So will this," Baelfire said, getting a box out of the wardrobe.

"As you wish," He said, taking the box from Bae.

As he scrambled through the supplies, Daniella spoke up. "You're different now. You see it, don't you?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from the medical supplies and to his daughter.

"You hurt people, all the time."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I created a truce in the ogre's war, Daniella. I walked into the field of battle, and I made it stop. I led the children home, surely a man who has saved a thousand lives…"

"Is done," Baelfire interjected. "A man who has saved a thousand lives can be down with it. You can stop doing things."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and poured the alcohol onto Daniella's arm. She winced.

"I can't. I need more power. So, I protect you two."

"We wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power." Bae snapped.

"Well, I can't get rid of it!"

"Have you tried?" Asked Daniella.

"I have tried," Rumpelstiltskin responded quickly. He pulled out a dagger, The Dark One dagger, from his cloak and held it steadily in both hands. "Someone can kill me, with this. And they would gain the power. You know that Baelfire. Is that what you want?"

"That's not what we want," Daniella oared in. "I just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power."

Suddenly, the door to their tavern open with a loud creak, causing the family to prompt their heads toward it. Rumpelstiltskin shoved the dagger back into his cloak.

"Well, you two can look for other ways. But don't get your hopes up." Rumpelstiltskin motioned their maid out of the room as she set a pot of soup down atop the table. He grabbed a bowl.

"Papa, if we found a way for you to get rid of your power, a way that doesn't kill you, or hurt us, would you do it?" Baelfire asked.

"it's not possible." Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

"If it was," Daniella snapped back. "Would you do it? Don't you miss how it was?"

"Are you really that unhappy, Daniella? I can conger up anything your heart desires!"

The siblings looked at each other wearily.

"Name it," Rumpelstiltskin insisted. "What do you want?"

"We want our father," Baelfire answered sincerely.

"All I want is your happiness. If you find a way, I'll do it."

Rumpelstiltskin continued eating his soup, happy the conversation with his children was over.

"Good," Daniella whispered.

Baelfire held out his hand. "Truce."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed his hand nervously. After contemplating the decision being made, he held out his hand as well. "Truce."

"The deal is struck."

| line break |

"Why don't you two get your cloak's on?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his children. They smiled back at him, still overjoyed about the conversation they had just finished. Daniella and Baelfire grabbed their cloaks off a small hook by the door and tied them on steadily.

Rumpelstiltskin led them out the door and deeper into the forest. The two children noticed others their age playing and running by some tall trees.

"Go join in Daniella and Bae," Rumpelstiltskin started, pointing toward the children. "I have some business nearby that would bore you two."

"Alright," Baelfire said.

With a small, encouraging pat on the back by their father, Rumpelstiltskin left the two and made his way back up the hill they traveled on.

Bae grabbed Daniella's hand and led her to the group, noticing her excitement. Both were immediately diminished after seeing the reactions of the other kids. There were scattered whispers of judgment followed by fast footsteps of children leaving. Daniella frowned.

"Come one," Bae said. He led her over to a small log, and they both sat down. Daniella spread out her dress and leaned her head on Bae's shoulder. They sat in silence only filled with deep breaths for a while until Bae heard footsteps behind him.

"Baelfire!"

Daniella and Bae turned around, only to see Moraine, one of their only friends, rushing over to see them.

"Careful Moraine, you don't want to be seen with us," Baelfire sighed as she sat down.

"We're dangerous."

"They're just afraid of your Papa. But, I'm not. You won't let him hurt me."

Baelfire smiled.

"I don't think he's so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting, it was like a miracle."

"He's getting worse every day," Daniella sighed.

"But," Baelfire started. "He said he'd change back if I found a way. I just don't know where to look."

Moraine gasped. "Reul Ghorm!"

"What?" Daniella asked.

"I heard about it when I was in the trenches. The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night, the original power." Moraine explained.

"Bigger than Papa, worse than Papa?" Baelfire rushed.

"Bigger than anything," Moraine answered.

Everyone heard a few twigs snap from behind.

"He's coming back," Exclaimed Moraine. "Good luck to you two."

With that, she went back up the hill before Rumpelstiltskin returned to his children. Daniella and Bae stood up to meet him.

"Your friend didn't want to say hello?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Baelfire.

"You frighten them."

"What is there to be frightened of? They'll get over that in time."

Daniella and Baelfire sighed, Daniella looked down and frowned. "You have stains on your boots."

Baelfire followed her glance, him too noticing the blood pool on their father's shoes.

"Oh, yes, that," Rumpelstiltskin stammered. "We need a new maid."

"Gods no!" Baelfire yelled.

"She heard us talking about the knife," Rumpelstiltskin justified.

"She was mute!" Daniella shouted. "She couldn't tell anyone!"

Rumpelstiltskin averted eye contact with his daughter, conjuring up an excuse. "Even mutes can draw a picture."

He made his way past his shocked children. After a moment of terror, they turned around and followed him home.

| line break |

Later that night, Daniella waited until she was positive both her father and brother were sound asleep. She grabbed her cloak off the wall and headed for the door, putting it on simultaneously.

Before making it to the entrance, she grabbed a small candle lit lantern, used the fireplace to light it, and carried it along with her.

Daniella opened the door, allowing the cold night's air to seep in. She took a deep breath but continued. Daniella walked down to the forest, where they had met Moraine earlier that morn. She sat down cautiously on a log, and inhaled sharply, setting the lantern down.

"Reul Ghorm?" She asked, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Are you there?"

Daniella paused, awaiting a response. There was none.

"If you can help me, please make yourself known to me."

There was silence.

Daniella shut her eyes tightly, wishing for the magic to approach her. She knew little of fairies, so this was all new to her.

Suddenly, a bright light poured in from behind a large tree, illuminating the dark forest. Out came a magnificent blue fairy, flapping her wings in the crisp wind. The sound caught Daniella's attention, as she opened her eyes slowly. She gasped, pushing herself away from the magical creature.

"Can you help me?" She asked frantically.

"I can help," Responded the fairy in a smooth, reassuring voice.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Daniella asked, remembering the warnings her older brother gave her years ago, about the tricks of magic.

"Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I'm on the right side." Reul Ghorm explained.

"You're a fairy," Gasped Daniella, not realizing her hostile behavior.

Reul Ghorm giggled. "Well, and you're not untouched by magic, are you, child? There is something dark in your life."

"My father. He's the Dark One."

"You poor girl," The fairy sighed. "I can't make him the man he was before, but I can send him someplace where he won't be able to use his powers."

"Not a jail," Daniella intervened. "I want to be with him, me and my brother. Like it used to be."

"Not a jail, sweetheart," Reul Ghorm smiled. "Just a place without magic."

"But Baelfire said magic is everywhere."

"In this world, yes," Reul Ghorm sighed. "You see, what ails your father is specific to our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape this wretched curse."

"Go?" Daniella asked. "You mean we have to leave?"

"Yes. It is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?"

"If it means I get my father back, then yes."

"You're a very good daughter, Daniella. You and your brother are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside him that still glows- It's his love for you two."

Daniella smiled.

"Hold out your hand," Reul Ghorm smiled.

Daniella obeyed. Reul Ghorm dropped a small, silver bean into her hand.

"What is it?"

"A magic bean. The very last one that is known to our world. The other got away from us. Just use it wisely. And follow wherever it leads you. It will save all of you."

And with that, the Reul Ghorm disappeared.

Daniella stared at the bean in her hand, amazed by its beauty. Upon better thinking, she clutched it tightly and grabbed the lantern. And off she went back to her tavern.

| line break |

When Daniella returned, her father was up, spinning at his spindle as he normally did at this hour.

"Papa!" She said, bursting through the door.

"Daniella?" he asked, standing up. "Why were you outside?"

Daniella ignored his question. "I found it! I found a way for things to be like they were. I want you and Bae to come with me. We can make things right."

Her father was silent, sitting back down at his spindle.

"Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm?" She asked quietly.

"The Blue Star?" He asked. "The Blue Fairy?"

Daniella nodded.

"Of please, girl. You didn't. Fairy magic doesn't mix well with what I have."

"But you promised! She can help us, to take us to a place without magic!"

"A place without magic?" He scoffed. "I'd be powerless, weak."

"Like everyone else, it wouldn't matter! We'd be happy."

"We could be happy here."

Daniella stood to meet her pacing father. "Papa, please. You're getting worse, and you promised. This can work. It can! You made a deal with me and Baelfire. Are you backing out?'

The Dark One hesitated, taking in his daughter's words. "No."

| line break |

Daniella had woken Baelfire up and led him and her father out into the forest. Baelfire was still tired, but his little sister explained to him the magic of the bean as they approached the spot in which Daniella had escaped to earlier that night.

"Daniella, where are we going?" Their father asked. "what kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?"

Daniella held up the bean. "A better one."

She handed it to Baelfire who threw it on the ground. Nothing happened. The family stared at it until it began to glow a bright blue. A spiral of green suddenly emerged from it, gaining space as it grew.

"My gods, Daniella, it's like a tornado!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled, pulling his children back.

"We have to go through it!" Daniella yelled back.

"No, no, no. I don't think I can!" He stuttered, still attempting to pull his children back behind him.

"You must! It's the only way!"

"No, no, no, no, no! It's a trick! It will tear us apart!"

"It's not, I promise!" Baelfire yelled, "It'll be okay!"

Bae and Daniella began to pull their father forward, but Rumpelstiltskin yanked his hands out of theirs. Baelfire fell back, grabbing on to his father's foot as the only support given. Rumpelstiltskin acted before his mind and threw his daughter behind them, and using his magic, produced a barrier, keeping her from the portal and her family.

"Papa! What are you doing?!" She screamed, banging her fists on the barrier.

"Papa!" Baelfire screamed as well. "We all have to go through! What are you doing?! Papa! It won't stay open for long! Let go!"

"I can't!"

"Papa, please!" Daniella screamed.

"It's the only way we all can be together!"

"No, I can't!"

"Papa please!"

"I can't!"

"You coward!" Daniella screamed, punching the barrier with all the strength she had. "You promised! Don't break our deal!"

"I have to!"

With that, Rumpelstiltskin let go of his son.

"No!" Daniella cried. "Baelfire!"

The portal closed, and the entire forest seemed to slump back into place. The barrier around Daniella fell, causing her to fall to the ground as well. She buried her head in her hands as muffled cries escaped.

"Bae?" Her father asked, still in a state of shock laying in the giant hole that used to be the portal. "Bae?! I want to come with you, Bae! I want to come with you! Bae!"

"You did this," He heard Daniella cry. "How could you do this?"

"Daniella, please…"

"No!" She stood up, grabbing the hem of her dress in her shaking hands. "No! Don't come any closer! I'm done trusting you!"

"Daniella…"

"No! I trusted you, I stood by you when no one else did. I loved you, and you couldn't even love me back. How could you do this to me?!"

"I do love you, Daniella…"

"No! You don't. You never did. And you never will."


End file.
